The King I See Inside
by DefyingDwarves
Summary: Bilbo can hear moans coming from the lower stones of the Carracks and slips on his ring to go and investigate. WARNINGS: Men/Men pairing


**Disclaimer - This is told from Bilbo's point of view. I do NOT own any of these characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien as he is the amazing man who wrote the books! **

The King I See Inside

That was close, to close. We were all nearly killed by a whole goblin army while in Goblin Town, I managed to escape but was nearly killed by some confused vile creature in the depths of the Misty Mountains, and then we were all nearly killed by Azog and his orcs. But the great Eagles came and carried us to safety, and when I say safety I mean the Carracks which is a pile of rocks, so high that we can see Erebor in the distance, which has made Thorin be a lot more kinder towards me, but then again I don't actually know if he's being kind because I saved his life. And that is how I'm in this position now.

The night has fallen, the stars are out twinkling like diamonds in the sky. I'm the only person awake except from Dwalin who is keeping watch by a slumbering Ori who is the other side of the Carracks. My hazel coloured hair is ruffled and greasy from the last couple of days excitement, my honey coloured eyes are sparkling from the moonlight shining down onto my face, enlightening my feature's and my clothes are slightly torn and dirty.

My eyes are focused on a slumbering Thorin Oakenshield, who has his furs pulled across his body to shield him from the cold. I've known for a while that I am hopelessly in love with Thorin Oakenshield, from the moment that he walked through my round hobbit dwarf, power just radiated of him, but he was nothing but cold towards me, he thought me unfit for the journey and I agreed with him. But I couldn't force myself to go home, I couldn't leave the dwarf I loved for anything, even if I wanted.

Snapping out of my daydream about how Thorin will never want me, I notice his bed roll empty, apart from his furs that are screwed up like he pushed them of his body. My eyes scanned around the camp but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard it, a small moan, it was coming from the lower rocks and I was pretty sure it was Thorin, I mean it sounded just like him but he sounded in pain.

I curled my bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled on it gently, before sliding the golden ring out of my jacket pocket. I slipped it onto my finger, my senses deepening slightly, everything was slightly more grey and I couldn't here as well as before. I quietly sneaked away from the Carracks climbing down to the lower rocks. Then I seen him.

Thorin Oakenshield, was leaning against the lower rocks, so no one would be able to see him from above if they looked straight down. His breeches were pushed down to around his knees and his hand was wrapped around his arousal, and pumping it up and down vigorously, his eyes were screwed shut and he was clenching his teeth together. His hair was sticking to his face from the sweat. His was grunting deep within his throat and his hips were bucking back and forth slightly, there was a bead of precome pooling around the tip of his arousal that had my mouth watering.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my knees in front of the dwarf king and I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock. A loud moan escaped his lips, his hips bucking slightly harder which only gave me the courage to suck harder, I trailed the tip of my tongue along the underside of his arousal, along the thick vein, he groaned loudly and I tightened my mouth around his arousal.

"FUCK!" The king shouted wildly, his head slamming against the rocks, without realising it, my senses had gone back to normal, as the golden ring slipped from my finger and onto the dirt. I moved my head back and forth, swallowing each time my chin hit his balls, which caused him to moan loudly.

"BILBO!" He screamed out in pleasure, causing my eyes to widen. I snapped my gaze up to his face, his cock still within my mouth. His deep blue eyes were focused on my face, covered in a layer or lust filled passion, his mouth open in a small circle from the pleasure.

"I'm close." He whispered, thrusting his hands within my hazel locks, gripping them in a tight grip which caused me to wince slightly, which made his arousal hit the back of my throat. Then, he started to fuck my face, his hips bucking wildly, his hands clenching my hair and I could feel his arousal hitting the back of my throat and his testicles hitting my chin.

His thrusts started turning wild and untimed, which made me knew that he was close. I kept sucking his arousal roughly and within seconds he came, all down my throat, which caused me to swallow every single drop. After his arousal softened, and he pulled it out of my mouth.

He slunk down onto the floor and pulled me against his chest.

"Thank you my hobbit." He whispered softly before placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. I let a small smile grace my lips, know matter what I would never leave this dwarves side, even if it meant that I would have to give my life in order to save his. I would do anything for him, because this is love.

The End!

**Ok, so this is the end of my one shot! It's my first ever fan fiction and I hoped you all enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Peace Out. **


End file.
